


Cuddle Me!

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: What's the best of having Kim Minseok around?





	Cuddle Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Party People, EXO episode; Sehun likes to drink and ofc Minseok, too. And I want to make this after watching Ko Ko Bop MV for like, hundredth time, especially XiuHun's part >,<

Sehun takes a deep breath before his forefinger starts to push the numbers he knows by heart. This time, his steps are somewhat heavy to enter the dorm. On the other day, he would be greeted by one of his hyung; at least one of the older member would be home. However, this time all of his hyungs are outside the dorm, busy with their own schedule.

He puts his shoes on the rack and goes straight to his room. Somehow, having his own share of room feels suffocating despite the width of his personal space being bigger. Throwing his jacket and his back, he shimmies his outfits and prefers to have a bath first. He’s tired and a warm shower would be good, he thinks.

As the warm water runs over his body, the thought of his Baekhyun Hyung barges into the bathroom and helps him relax by massaging him or his Kyungsoo Hyung helping him to rub his back crosses his mind.  _Chanyeol Hyung is nice too,_ Sehun thinks.  _Because I don’t have to bend my body to make someone shampooing me._ Being the youngest sure has its perks, he’s got to be spoiled by the older members no matter what.

Then Sehun sighs when no one is home to spoil him.

After showering, he puts his pajama on. He’s about to tuck himself under the blanket despite the night is still early. But then he hears the clattering sound that he guesses is from the kitchen. Upon thinking that other person is home, he goes out from his room. A smile drawn into his face and he could use a good hug from his hyung to lift up his mood.

When he arrives at the kitchen, he finds his Minseok Hyung.

Dressed the same as Sehun, in pajama, the oldest member of EXO only looks back at Sehun.

"I thought no one's home?" Sehun asks.

The older man smiles at Sehun then opens the fridge, taking two cold can of beer. Without words, he gestures Sehun to follow him on the couch.

Sehun follows behind, like a puppy. If he were one, he’s sure he would wag his tail happily, like a puppy to his master. Because he knows, being with the quiet Minseok means a peaceful night.

Minseok flops on the couch and Sehun waits for him to be comfortable first before putting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. Flowery scent barges into his nose and he feels content. One of Minseok’s hand holds the can and the other runs into Sehun’s soft hair, to which the younger man purrs in delight.

“Minseok Hyung, I want to cuddle,” Sehun says as straightens up. If it was before, Sehun wouldn’t dare to ask Minseok. The age gap was there, their schedules were different and Minseok’s personality wasn’t a help. But now, Minseok is his drinking buddy and Sehun finds himself being so obedient to Minseok compared to his other hyungs. He remembers that Minseok, being a good hyung he is, buying him a snack as they walked home together from practices when they were trainees. Sehun knew that Minseok owned just a few extra money, but Minseok kept buying him food.

A hand lifts to cup Sehun’s cheek and the younger man leans to the soft touches. Minseok’s thumb is gently caressing the skin and Sehun closes his eyes. The touch wakes the hair on his skin and his heart palpitates in a good way. He was about to relax but a soft voice opens up his eyes.

“You have to care more about your skin, Hun-ah.”

Sehun knows that his Minseok Hyung is famous of having a baby face, the opposite of him, that he pouts. But Minseok is quick to put his thumbs in his lips, stretching it into a smile by force and he hears a laugh.

“At the time like this, I think your pout is the death of mine, Hun-ah,” Minseok grabs the back of his neck and brings him to his shoulder, hugging him like he is a precious thing in the world. His hands circle on Sehun’s back and Sehun surrenders. “Why are you so cute?” Minseok asks.

“Hyung is cuter than me,” Sehun replies against the neck but then he pushes Minseok softly. “I still want my cuddle time, Hyung. Before the others come and barge in to have a cuddle from you too.” Sehun shudders at the thought of his Chanyeol Hyung kicking him aside and settles to have an attention from Minseok. Or maybe his Jongdae Hyung, just to make him upset.

Minseok chuckles before making a space between his thighs to accommodate long limbs of Sehun. Sehun is fast to fit himself and rests his back against Minseok’s chest. A hand of Minseok sneaks into Sehun’s stomach as the other turns on the TV. Minseok is burying his face into Sehun’s black hair and then a kiss landed on the crown of his head.

“Nap well, My Lovely Baby Hunnie,” Minseok’s fingers are intertwined on Sehun’s stomach, locking him in a secure embrace. “You have quite a long time before Baekhyun comes and wants his share of cuddle too.”

Sehun smirks upon hearing the name.

He could kick his Baekhyun Hyung later. Minseok Hyung is his for tonight.


End file.
